


Backward

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley and Feelings, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may walk slowly, but I will never walk backward." The story of Crowley's final act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backward

Crowley walked unsteadily toward Dean.

“One more?” he asked weakly. His voice cut off as he doubled over in pain. Dean pulled the needle from his elbow and nodded.

“One more.”

Crowley obediently bent his head to give Dean total access. Dean placed the needle there gently, but didn’t push through just yet.

“You’re sure?” he said. “This will close hell. Your demons will be trapped forever.”

“They’re not mine,” Crowley tried to shrug. He coughed black blood into his hand before he could continue. “I haven’t been the same since Sam tried to cure me. Once you do, I’ll be down in hell with the rest of them.”

Dean stepped back with a furrowed brow.

“You’ll be human,” he stated with shock. There was a note of horror in his voice. “Crowley, they’ll torture you over and over again for an eternity.”

Crowley nodded and stepped forward so that the needle was on his skin again.

“I’m no demon, Dean,” he whispered hoarsely. “It took a long time for me to accept it, but this is what I want. I want to be free from what I’ve become. I’ll be saving people, just like you do. The Winchesters…”

“Crowley…”

“I may walk slowly, Dean, but I never walk backward. I’m sure this is what I want.”

With a curt nod, Dean pierced Crowley’s skin for the last time. Suddenly, fire rose like a hand from below, wrapped fast around Crowley, and dragged him down into the ground. Outside, the cries and smoke of demons everywhere lifted into the air before slamming down to the sealed realm beneath the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you have them! I don't know what possessed me to write this. I guess I saw the quote somewhere ("I may walk slowly, but I never walk backward") and it made me think about Crowley realizing he actually wanted to be human. This is what came out of it.


End file.
